Deep Cover II: The Return
by Aj Alpha
Summary: Naruto has returned from his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya but what has changed since he left is everything as it seems or has things changed in the young nin's life. Sequel to the Original Deep Cover.


"Do I look more womanly?" Sakura asked while developing a blush 

"No not really" Naruto said with a straight face but his eyes said 'oh yes most definitely'. Their years of secret training did her nothing but good as her not dieting to attract Sasuke made sure her body developed as a young kunoichi in training should, add to that the fact that Sakura was training with the legendary Tsunade and Sakura looked anything but not womanly.

"What?" Sakura added with a sad look that looked to have a little bit of truth to it

"No, no, no, no I didn't mean it that way. I,I,I meant that you don't look any less womanly that before I left Sakura-chan" Naruto quickly amended as he saw the look on his girl's face

"T-thank you Naruto" she said with a smile before she turned towards Jiraiya and bowed deeply towards the Toad Sage "Thank you for bringing Naruto back Jiraiya-sama" she thanked to which the Sage merely waved off with a smirk before turning to Naruto

"We gotta go gaki, hime will kill me if I don't bring you back to her as soon as we arrived" Jiraiya stated as he began to walk towards the tower with a lazy stroll as the two teens followed stealing glances at each other for a moment, which is unfortunately all the two could do in public right now.

-Hokage Tower-

"One Naruto Uzumaki delivered on time, complete with my extensive training and a fully cooperating Kyuubi" Jiraiya announced with a flourish as Naruto came in behind him, glaring at the toad hermit as he stepped in front the leader of the village

"Welcome Home Naruto" Tsunade said with a genuine smile on his face as she looked at Naruto, noting the visual changes in the young man.

"Glad to be back, Hokage-sama" Naruto replied with a bow, which got a raised eyebrow from Tsunade towards Jiraiya who merely smirked as if saying 'you'll never know what we worked on' which irritated Tsunade a little but she did enjoy the benefit if this was any indication.

"Well before I can send you on any missions you need to a physical" Tsunade stated which got a groan from the young nin before she could finish, "I know you don't need one but it's standard procedure for returning nin" she finished

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto answered after the groan as he knew it was unavoidable.

-Sometime later, Hokage Monument-

"Shizune enjoyed that a little too much" Naruto grumbled as he walked towards his favorite spot in the village while rubbing his arm from the multiple shots that his surrogate big sister gave him for all the standard immunizations, even if he didn't need him because of the fur ball.

Plopping himself down on the head of his father, something that Jiraiya was keen revealing to him right after they left the confines of the village, closed his eyes and took in the sounds and scents from the village but not really focusing on anything in particular before opening the cerulean orbs again 

"It's good to be back" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked out into the village.

"You're not only one who thinks so Naruto-kun" a gentle feminine voice said from behind the relaxing Jinnchuriki.

"I was wondering when I would see you hime" Naruto replied before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a pair of breasts press against his head.

"You knew you wouldn't have to wait long, Sakura told me when she got out of the meeting, then I had to shake Kiba for a little while-" she attempted to say but was stopped by Naruto

"He's not giving you any problems is he?" Naruto queried but a gentle rub of his whiskers settled the boy down as Hyuga Heiress spoke again

"It's nothing you need to worry about besides if it were me and Sakura are perfectly capable of handling things like that, after all between my eyes and Sakura developing strength Kiba would no chance." Hinata uttered with a slight edge in her lovely voice.

Upon hearing that Naruto relaxed even further into his blunette's comforting, pillowy embrace, "I missed you so much Hime" Naruto whispered

"Me and Sakura missed you just as much love" Hinata answered back as she ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in fur-like feeling it had, while checking the surrounding area with her byakugan to make sure they were alone before she switching her hands from his hair back to his cheeks. Hinata smiled as she felt the rumbling purr that she hadn't felt since the night before Naruto left with Jiraiya

"We should get out of here" Naruto stated while enjoying Hinata's soft hands on his cheeks, as much as he enjoyed this moment he didn't want anyone else to see this, it was their time together.

"No one comes up here but us my love" Hinata replied as she continued to rub his cheeks before a blush came over her and she added "Unless you have other plans for me tonight" a giggle came over her as she felt Naruto stiffened a little as she made her last remark

Sputtering a little as he heard Hinata speak, "W-well I might have something planned to show how much I missed you and Sakura" Naruto stated as he turned his head slightly and pulled Hinata down into a passionate kiss which she all but obliged into giving him. Naruto also slipped one of his hands on to her chest and subtly caressed her left breast.

Hinata whimpered at the contact on her breast, overjoyed that Naruto liked them as she herself had doubts about how Naruto would react to them even after Sakura assured her that it wouldn't matter to Naruto, but now that she knew that Naruto liked them she felt more secure about her body. "mmmm Naruto" she moaned as the kiss continued for a couple of minutes later until the had to break it up for oxygen

"That was...wow hime" Naruto gasped as he reached for more air, all the while his hands were still going unnoticed by Naruto until he heard Hinata moan again from the hand on her breast, "Oh sorry Hime" Naruto apologized while taking his hand back, which made Hinata blush a little.

"Don't apologize love" Hinata said as she placed his hand right back on her breast and started him massaging again, "I liked it and I would never deny you anything" she added as she leaned closer.

"and Here I thought I would be the first to get to him" A voice called out that got the two lovers to break apart as fast as a ninja could until they recognized who was laughing

"That's not funny Sakura-chan" Naruto replied as he stood up and walked over to Sakura and quickly snatched her into his arms which got a squeal from the budding Medic-Nin.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun but I couldn't help it, it was too tempting" Sakura replied as she leaned up and kissed her man's lips while pressing her body into him more, that was until she jumped from having her chest felt up from behind

"Not so funny when you're the one who gets shocked" Hinata stated as she continued to feel Sakura's breasts, which were nearly the same size as hers.

Breaking the kiss between Sakura and Naruto with a moan Sakura looked back at Hinata for a moment before planting a kiss on her lips as well, shocking Naruto

"Wow" was the reply that came from Naruto as he watched his two girls kiss each other on the lips. The lip lock between the two girls lasted about a minute before they broke apart and looked back at Naruto with smirks on their faces

"I figured this would be the best way to tell you that we were very lonely while you were gone and decided to experiment" Sakura answered her male lover's unasked question

"But don't worry that blonde head of yours, you are the only man for us." Hinata continued as she held Sakura close before taking one of Naruto's hands as well

"Nothing will change that, we just like each other too" Sakura added as she held Naruto close to her body as Hinata laid her head on Sakura's shoulder while still looking at Naruto as said man and object of both their affections just looked at them for a moment.

"Well I guess all I have to do now is just enjoy it right?" Naruto joked which made both girls giggle before Naruto leaned in a gave both girls a kiss on the lips and a kiss on the forehead, "What a Homecoming" Naruto offered with a sigh as he repositioned the three of them with Naruto in the middle and both girls taking either side of him as they laid down and watched the sunset...

- Same time,Hokage Tower, Kage's Office-

Tsunade looked at the Monument where her face now resided with a sigh as she thought about the times coming, they were not times of peace ahead for the Lady Hokage and her people, war was coming. The Akatsuki would sooner or later begin their quest to capture the tailed beasts, demolishing any and all in their path to get them. Orochimaru would no doubt try again to level Konoha out of petty jealously and might do it with the possessed body of the foolish Sasuke Uchiha and his fully matured Sharingan eye. Those things she could deal with, the one thing she could not handle is the fact that she has to put her godson, no her son, in harm's way in order for Konoha to survive all the storms ahead.

"Dammit" the busty Sannin Kage uttered as she looked at mountain that held the visages of her predecessors looking for some kind of answer that didn't have her boy taking the full burden of the safety of the village on his back.

"I don't like it any more than you do Hime" Jiraiya said as he walked up behind her and looked at the monument 

Tsunade continued to look at the faces of past, the faces of family and friends "I just wish there was a way to keep him here" Tsunade said as

"We can only do so much with the time we have" Jiraiya replied in a manner he rarely used, sagely

"I know..I just...I just got him back and I don't want to let go yet" Tsunade responded as she felt a pair of strong arms envelop her middle

Jiraiya didn't respond to her just yet, for the moment they weren't two of the legendary Sannin or Kage and Spymaster, they were simply a man and a woman comforting each other, an odd sight to some but the two of them it was a all too familiar feeling as over the years Jiraiya did melt away the busty medic's frozen heart and now reaped the benefit of having the love of his life as his and only his, the only reason he still kept up the facade of being a perv was for appearances' sake as no woman could stack up his love and he made sure to tell her and show her all the time.

"It's alright hime, I've taught him everything I could and he has his father's scrolls and most importantly he has us" Jiraiya finally said as he placed a kiss on the side of his lover's head as he held her

"I know, I just worry is all" Tsunade sighed as she enjoyed the strong armed embrace of her lover

"What Mother doesn't worry about their child hime" he replied as he held her for a few moments longer before changing the subject, "What are you going to do about those two girls of his?"

Tsunade finally relaxed into his arms as she replied lazily "Nothing as long as they treat him right"

"You mean you're not even a little peeved that the gaki has two girls as lovers" Jiraiya asked, wondering where her righteous motherly fury was.

"Was I a little peeved that night with Kyoko at that Hot springs in Tanzaku?" Tsunade replied with her own question before she turned in her man's arms and looked him in the eyes, the half lidded smoky gaze did the trick of making Jiraiya remember that time

"...uh...I remember...so I guess you're okay with it" Jiraiya barely managed to get out as he tried to keep his wits about him, even more so when Tsunade leaned up and planted a big wet kiss on his lips

"I am and to further show you I'm okay with it why don't we pick up Tsume on the way home" Tsunade said still holding Jiraiya's gaze with her own lustful one as she broke the embrace and took her man by the hand led him out of the tower towards Hokage Manor with a small stop at the Inuzuka compound...

-(The End)-

**AN:** Just another crazy thought I had...nothing more nothing less...


End file.
